


Writing Prompt: A Demonswordsman in Japan

by Jetvac_Jesse



Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Male Crona (Soul Eater), My First AO3 Post, Past Child Abuse, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetvac_Jesse/pseuds/Jetvac_Jesse
Summary: A writing prompt.Crona mysteriously wakes up within U.A. High School. He tries to figure out where he is. Meanwhile, the staff want to know more about the child showing signs of abuse with the strange blood.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Writing Prompt: A Demonswordsman in Japan

Crona slowly came to, seeing bright lights. The meister couldn't remember what led them to being there. As he slowly got up, he was startled by a voice saying "How are you feeling, child?"

Crona quickly turned to the direction of the voice, and saw a short, elderly woman wearing nurses garb. "W-who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Recovery Girl. You are at U.A Academy. What is your name, young man?" the woman- who Crona now knew to be Recovery Girl ( _strange name_ ) said.

"...C-crona. M-my name is Crona Gorgon." "Well, Gorgon-san, if you would follow me, Principal Nezu would like to meet you." "W-why's that?" Crona responded, wary of the purpose of this meeting. "He just wants to know why we found you where and how we did."

Feeling as if he had no other choice, Crona decided to follow the woman.

* * *

Chiyo Shuuzenji-better known as Recovery Girl- was rather intrigued by the child. For one, his appearance was highly androgynous, almost uncannily so. She actually had to go as far as checking under their robe to determine that they were male. Secondly, he was incredibly thin, unhealthily so even. Thirdly, he appeared incredibly jittery, seeming to jump at almost any small noise. The last two especially troubled her, recognizing them as signs of abuse. Then there was his name. " _Crona Gorgon_ " she thought. " _A rather strange name, almost certainly not Japanese._ "

And there was the most interesting fact. When she had taken a blood sample to see if he was infected with anything, instead of red, his blood was a thick, inky black. " _His Quirk, or perhaps a side-effect of it?_ " She now realized that there was probably only one way to find out. "If I may ask such a personal question, what is your Quirk, Gorgon-san?" His reaction wasn't expected by her. He momentarily frowned, appearing rather confused. "Q-quirk?" he asked. "You, _do_ know what a Quirk is, don't you?" "N-no, I'm a Meister if you're asking that." Recovery Girl was now just as confused as Crona was. " _How could he not know what a Quirk is? And what does he mean by "Meister"?"_. "I think any other questions the both of us have should wait until we meet the Principal, Gorgon-san." "Okay," Crona responded.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a story before. So, since I'm not sure this would be a good starter fic, I would like someone to take up this prompt for me. I would prefer if I got credit for the idea, and was notified when it is written.
> 
> A couple rules and preferentials  
> 1\. Crona wakes up in U.A High School  
> 2\. Male Crona  
> 3\. I would like if Crona ended up as a student in Class 1-A or 1-B.  
> 4\. Vlad King could show an interest in teaching Crona due to both of them having blood-based abilities.  
> 5\. Have it be figured out relatively early on by at least Nezu that Ragnarok and the Black Blood is not a Quirk. For this reason, Erasure does not work on him.  
> 6\. Pairings optional  
> 7\. I don't mind if canon goes off the rails. I'd actually LIKE it if it didn't just become "Canon My Hero, but Crona is around."  
> 8\. Crona's past is slowly discovered/pried from him.


End file.
